


horny

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I can take you, stud.” Tony smirks, letting go of Steve’s fingers with a pop.A light squeeze, a little fondling at the base of the clothed length – lord, he’s big – and Tony says, “Put this in and your fist will fit just fine.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

Tony’s horny.

It’s not a… rare occurrence, in fact he’s what the general population define as horny for 90% of the time, but when he _feels_ horny, it means **horny**. Like _really_ horny.

Tony’s level of horny includes desperate, clingy and wanton need - just pouring needs straight out of his core - and he wants with an _ache_ that throbs. That kind of horny.

Inability to focus on anything at all but to get his lover so he could, well, he doesn’t know, just rub on him? God, even frottage sounds delicious. Fuck.

So yeah, like he said; **horny**.

“You okay?” Steve asks, stirring whatever he’s cooking, when Tony wraps his arms around his midriff and latches on petulantly. Refusing to let go even when Steve steps a side to pick something.

He doesn’t give a fuck. All he can register is Steve and the way Steve feels; strong and hot, broad and firm and the way he smells. _God_ , he smells like _Steve_ ; earthiness, fresh grass and that stupid economic citrus body wash of his.

He smells _delicious_. He smells good and Tony wants to _taste_ him.

Feel his skin on his tongue; just lick him up, every single crevice and dip of his defined muscles. Tony wants to feel them all on his tongue, on his own skin, and _inside_ him.

“I want you to fuck me.” He murmurs, tip-toeing so he can nip on Steve’s earlobe.

He smiles when he feels Steve shudder in his embrace. _Good,_ he thinks. Good, very good.

But Steve doesn’t stop cooking and Tony really wants him to stop. Just stop everything and focus on Tony. Toss Tony over his broad shoulder and take him to bed, lay him there, spread him open and make him take. Just take, take and _take_.

“God, Steve. Please.” He whines. “Fuck me good, stud. Fuck me real good, please.”

Another shudder and this time Steve turn off the stove.

Tony watches impatiently as large hands steadily transfer stir fried vegetables from the pan onto a bowl, cover it with saran wrap and then _finally,_ Steve unwraps Tony’s hands from around his waist and turns to face him.

Baby blues almost invisible with his pupils blown out in arousal. Tony sneaks both hands down Steve’s waistband, humming as he grabs Steve’s smooth pert ass and _squeezes._

He peers up at him from beneath his lashes; careful to give him the bedroom look because he meant it when he said he’s horny. He’s really fucking horny and he really wants to get fucked. Right fucking now.

“You’re in a mood.” Steve says, voice deep and low.

Hips tilting forward, pressing against Tony’s and it makes Tony shudder and nuzzle into his hand when he cups Tony’s cheek.

He kisses large palm, the underside of his wrist and looks up again, pressing into Steve and he whispers, “I am, big guy.”

He’s sure that now, Steve is too. Sure as hell ‘cause he can feel the evident of it – large and hard – against his own. Hello, delicious friction.

Fuck, so fucking good.

Steve swallows, thick and audible and Tony watches as his Adams’ apple bobs down and up along his long neck. He sees the pulse jumping there; just in between the tendons, right over the hickie he’d placed last night.

Good lord, _last night_ – 

“You can just… push in,” He kisses the base of Steve’s neck, making his way up, “I’m still pretty open, you know. Can fit your whole hand -,”

“Jesus, Tony.” Steve shivers.

Fingers fists around dark curls and he tugs, unlatching Tony from his neck. He watches as Tony leers and he sees how blown out those whiskey brown eyes of his are, he sees how desperate Tony is for him, how much he wants and _lord_ , does Steve wants back.

Especially when he’s like this. Burning hot with desire and pliant and he’s practically _weeping_ for Steve; aching for him, would do anything to have him and Steve _loves_ it.

He’s a weak, weak man when Tony offers himself like this. He wants to please Tony; the more Tony begs for him, the more Steve wants to _give_ , make him happy, put a crown on him, tuck him in silky satin, _take care_ of him, give him the entire world; give him _everything._

“You want that?” He asks, voice rough with want, cock throbbing hard in his pants.

He brushes a thumb over Tony’s bottom lip, watches as it blooms crimson and he pinches it, drags it down, lets it go and watches as it snaps back over the perfect row of pearly whites.

“Yeah. Want you to fill me up,” Tony moans.

Steve feels the wetness grow in his pants and he’s out of patience. He pulls Tony for a kiss. Just to let him know Steve appreciates the shade of red they take when he abuses them. Now with his teeth and mouth and _later_ when Tony sucks his dick.

 _Holy_ – Steve shudders, cupping his cock through his trousers. He can’t come now. Even if the memory of how Tony looks with Steve’s dick stretching his mouth is so _sinful_ , he can’t come now. Not when they haven’t even gotten started.

“You sure you can take this, mister?” He nips, revelling in the feel Tony’s facial hair against his skin.

He heals quick for any beard burns but he can still _feel_ the ghost of those burns where Tony had left last night.

“Y-Yeah.” Tony shivers, grabbing hold of Steve’s hand cupped over his cheek and he licks a long stripe from his palm to his wrist. “I can take this.”

Steve almost keels.

Nothing – _nothing_ in his life has ever prepared him for this. Not the serum, not the battles, not even crashing into ice and coming back alive.

Not even all the beds he’d lain in before Tony. _Never_ those meaningless, abortive efforts to try and find himself but he was still lost at the end of the day, wasn’t he?

Never could see who he is until he saw Tony and the way he reflects Steve is _poetic_ ; romanticism exemplified and Steve who has a thing for love, _fell_. Hard and irrevocably in love with the man in his arms.

Since then, high or tide, he’d never regretted the choices he’d taken in life, because all those only meant that he ends up with Tony in the end and that is all that matters for Steve.

“Ambitious.” He presses a thumb over Tony’s pout.

As if on cue, Tony parts his lips, letting Steve’s thumb slide in. Tongue darting out for a kitten lick and Steve watches, mesmerized, at the way different shades of reds play around his finger.

He pushes in another - thumb slipping out - and when Tony makes a face, Steve feeds him his middle finger; two fingers now, thick and long. _Four_ will look like he’s sucking on Steve’s cock. Almost.

“I can take you, stud.” Tony smirks, letting go of Steve’s fingers with a pop.

His hands around Steve’s rear leaving with a snap of waistband but only so he can cup Steve’s cock over the blotched fabric of his sweatpants. He’s wet – _very_ wet, and Tony leers when he feels it.

A light squeeze, a little fondling at the base of the clothed length – lord, he’s _big_ – and Tony says, “Put this in and your fist will fit just fine.”

“The mouth on you mister.” Steve groans, leaning heavily, hot and suffocating against Tony.

He’s big _all over_. A large man; he’s beefy, muscles everywhere and tall. Tony loves it, loves _him_.

Tony’s not short but he is, _shorter_. He’s not small, but in comparison to Steve, he _is_ ; narrower shoulders and hips.

Steve used to be scared he couldn’t fit in when they first started sleeping together. He’d spend _hours_ just stretching Tony, making sure he was ready and he had always been sure that Tony wasn’t. Even after he could put his whole hand in, he was reluctant to put his dick in.

_“I don’t know Tony.”_

It was frustrating. Amazing but _torturous_ because hell, he made Tony come twice from just that. Warm and sated and fucking exhausted in the end that Tony wouldn’t even have the strength to push him down and just take him.

Until he _did_ , and Steve never doubted after that.

_“Told you it’ll fit, darling. Told you I can take you.”_

And he did. Rode Steve until Steve saw stars and these days, Tony’s a proud size queen.

“You love it.” He says, dipping his hand in, catching the smear of Steve’s pre-come and he brings it up for a lick, keeping his eyes trained on him as he does so.

When Steve surges for a kiss, he chuckles. Even as Steve squeezes Tony’s cheeks together; blunt nails digging, because hell, _yes,_ Tony _loves_ when Steve gets like this.

Loses his inhibition, blinded by lust, whichever the term is that drives Steve just to _that_ side of wild and unfocused, a little out of control when it comes to suppressing his strength – which is not often.

Tony loves the aftermath of it; finger prints and tiny mottled bruises the shape of crescents. Loves finding them and feeling them under his own fingers, post-coitus. Satisfaction warming through his core pleasantly.

The first time was tough because Tony loved it but Steve hated it. Chastised himself for months, and he refused to touch Tony for days. Was guilty for even longer than that.

Then, eventually, he warmed up to the idea of Tony absolutely treasuring it, and he gave in. Bit by bit and now, three years after, he’s comfortable with it. Tony wonders if one day, he’ll learn to love them too.

“Come on, Steve,” he urges. “Take me to bed.”

And Steve does.

Throws him like a ragdoll over his shoulder and he’s _quick_. Grunting when Tony lands a slap or two over his flexing rear and he returns them with a hard squeeze over Tony’s own arse cheeks.

One hand supporting Tony high on his thighs and those sneaky fingers don’t shy away from feeling him up; dipping into the inseam, squeezing the insides and a thumb pushes right where his jeans catches in the cleft of his ass and –

 _God,_ it’s so fucking near his hole where he can still feel Steve from last night and that drives Tony mad with need.

Then, suddenly, he’s on his back and oh!

“Oof, tiger.”

Tony spreads himself out. Arms strewn over his head and thighs wide open. In invitation. Which Steve both sees and appreciates immensely.

Tony hooks a thumb down the waistband of his jeans. His strains out _obscenely_ and it’s stuffy. He _needs_ the release but it’s even more worth it to watch Steve swallow as he teases.

“Open up.” Steve _commands_ , hoarse and tense when Tony keeps stalling.

There’s a furrow in between his eyes, like he’s revising a plan for a mission but that’s not it right now.

Right now, his eyes are dark and his lips are pink, almost red. His tongue keeps playing peeping Tom, swiping over his kiss swollen lips and his cock is forming a tent in his sweatpants, wet patch obscenely glaring.

Tony loves driving Steve mad. So, he unbuttons the jeans, leaves the zipper still zipped and he asks, blinking innocently, “Like this?”

He expects a glare but what he gets is a smirk from Steve, and another order, “Unzip.”

Tony shivers. Oh, he thinks dazedly, Steve’s enjoying this. And that is a whole other level of arousing. They haven’t tried Steve giving orders in their bedroom and this is happening now.

Sucking his lower lip in, he drags the zipper down, sighing in relief and his fingers are already beginning to pry the fabric apart. To give more space to breathe when he stops.

He’s got no briefs or boxers on. He’s gone commando underneath the pants and right now, the zip is open. His cock is still hidden, but he can see the wiry curls of his pubic hair if he squints.

He gulps, leaving it as it is and he looks up at Steve.

Steve’s entire focus is centred on Tony’s groin; that teasing little gap he’d let in his pants for his cock and he swallows, once, then twice. His hand; broad and bigger as they always are on Tony, is a perfect fit over his own tenting pant to adjust himself.

Tony feels his own pre come pulsing out of his cock’s tip. Hot and sticky wet and if he can smell it, then Steve can too.

Dark eyes snap up to look at Tony and they holds Tony’s gaze as Steve hooks a thumb down his sweatpants elastic and drags it down until his cock springs out; long, thick and flushed red.

“Fuck,” Tony exhales, hand going down to rub himself.

Steve’s fucking perfect everywhere. Even his cock is fucking gorgeous. Delicious - Just – 

Tony swallows, arousal curling in his lower abdomen. He _wants that_.

He can remember the taste; the burst of salt and musk on his tongue when Steve comes – 

Fuck.

Tony wants that. Wants to lick it, feel the weight of it on his tongue, let it sit and slide, warm and wet in and _in_ until he can feel it in the back of his throat. Feel that long thick vein pulsing and – 

Shit.

He barely notices Steve move. From standing at the foot of the bed to one knee sinking heavily in between Tony’s spread out thighs. It’s his warm hand pressing over his bent knee that jolts him to present and Tony sucks a sharp breath in.

Steve doesn’t move otherwise. Attention fixed on Tony as he commands, “Undress,” and Tony does, with shaky fingers, a little shuffle in his weight so he can toss his shirt off to a corner.

His breathing speeds up when the air licks, cold and crisp, over his naked skin. He shivers, watching Steve take him in; scarred chest and quivering abdominal muscles, speckled dark curls that grow thicker the lower they get and Steve licks his lip, eyes zeroing in on that long open slit Tony had left on his jeans.

It’s there, hidden, behind the ‘curtain’, Tony thinks to his private amusement. Just flick it open and it’s _there_.

But Steve’s in a mood. He sees the way Tony squirms when he gives an order. He sees the way he swallows, thick and bothered and the way his eyes darken further even as he bathes in bright light spilling from outside.

He’s _beautiful_ ; olive toned skin and lithe with strong, lean muscles everywhere. There’s the way the sunlight highlights his body hair, the way they sparkle at ends and the shadow that falls where crevices forms; arms meet torso and neck meet shoulders.

He’s a masterpiece Steve can never quite replicate, and he’s okay with that. He’s okay with only being able to see, touch and experience Tony but to never immortalize him on a canvas.

It’s a shame but he’s not talented enough and he doesn’t think there ever is or will be a talent able to do that. Ever.

Because Tony is something else. He’s a wonder. He’s one of those beauties that you can _never_ capture. Like the first snow, the sunrise over a pink sky and a predator mid-hunt. He’s a beauty in transition and Steve’s lucky to even touch him.

Sometimes, even ruin him, because Tony _likes_ that. He likes when he can feel, see, and know that Steve has touched him.

Steve hated that once, felt like he’d mutilated a perfection. But Tony unabashedly loves it, even does everything to have Steve’s prints on him, like a _brand_.

_“So, I know I’m yours,” He breathed. “I’m yours right?”_

Of course, he is.

But more than that, Steve thinks, he is Tony’s. That’s why it was hard to accept his marks on Tony at first. Then he saw what Tony meant.

One day, after Tony fucked him while still in armour and Steve woke up the next day still feeling the bruise on his left hip, he _got it_.

It wasn’t hard to see what Tony meant after that. Was easier to give what he wants. But caution is always there, like a veil around Steve’s mind, guarding.

Because he knows what he’s capable of and despite Tony’s insistence on using his full strength on him, Steve knows he won’t withstand that even for a second. Not as long as he’s out of the armour. Inside… well, they can try that another day.

As for now, he traces his hand up the inside of Tony’s spread thigh. Dragging until he reaches the inseam - warmer and hidden - and Steve presses into it.

Tony’s knee hits the mattress, the space becoming wider where Steve kneels and Steve dips his other knee too, shuffling north until he’s shifted from between Tony’s shins to between his thighs.

Heat envelopes him left and right and he presses his palms over Tony’s straining erection, jeans and all.

Tony throws his head back; neck long and lean, ridges like ladder and Steve watches as his Adams’ apple bob with his squeeze. He watches as Tony scrunches his eyes tight, crows’ feet visible and he pushes both of his hands down pleadingly, wrapping around Steve’s wrist for mercy.

 _That’s right,_ the twisted part in Steve supplies. _This is exactly how you should beg,_ he thinks darkly.

“If you want more, you should open up, Tony.” Steve purrs, leaning in to bite over that jumping pulse of Tony’s carotid.

Chuckling when Tony binds him with his legs, hooking his ankles over Steve’s lower back, pulling him down as his hips thrust upwards urgently. Barely grinding with Steve’s exposed dick.

Speaking of which, he should lose his pants, it’s getting quite restricting with the way he’s wearing it.

“Tony.” He admonishes, peeling off the legs around him as he pulls away.

Tony pants, eyes wide and earnest and he looks like he needs Steve to devour him right that second. But first –

He stands up at the foot of the bed and instructs, “Take off your pants.”

\- Lube.

He needs lube and well, they don’t use condom anymore, what with Steve liking it messy and Tony indulging him with it. So, he digs for the half-used tube in the bedside drawer.

“When I turn around, I want to see you naked, mister.”

Tony scrambles, frantic in his efforts to rid of his jeans. His eyes follow Steve who’s smoothly toeing off his ruined sweatpants and walking towards the head of the bed.

He almost whines in impatience but he catches onto Steve’s objective when he stops in front of the drawer and he lets his gaze linger over the expanse of his boyfriend.

The sculpt of him; broad, thick and stupendously hot. He’s ivory. Almost translucent flushing the prettiest shade of pink when he blushes. Hard muscles over back and front and on each side.

There never seems to be a layer of fat over them but lord his ass. Those magnificent pair of globes can be the death of Tony _anytime_. It’s not only the way they’re formed - perfect like the rest of him - but also the way they look when in motion.

When they flex and relax, when they quiver and wobble as Tony fucks Steve into the mattress, and the way they look after that. Red, recovering bruised crimson and _messy_ because Steve likes it when Tony fills him up.

He likes the feel of cum leaking out of him while Tony appreciates the way Steve looks like that; translucent white against that prettiest shade of blush-pink. _Fuck,_ _yes._

When Steve turns, he hums approvingly at Tony. Tony arches for him. Neck stretching as he regards Steve with his half-closed eyes and he bites his lower lip, worrying over it because Steve likes that too.

And Tony wants to lure Steve in, make him _understand._ Feel just how desperate and horny Tony feels. Make him pounce on Tony because he cannot take it anymore. Make him a little bit rough, a little bit brutal, a lot of manhandling and he wants to feel the _stretch._ To feel that burn when Steve pushes in.

He doesn’t want Steve to pause and do it inch by inch, asking Tony by minutes if he’s okay, if it’s alright to move. Doesn’t want that exercised caution that taints his rough act.

He just wants Steve to _push_ – once - straight in, bottoms out and Tony wants to whimper because it burns but god it feels so fucking _good_ , so fucking full as well and it’s so –

“Steeve…,” He exhales, elbows propping to look at what Steve’s doing because this is unnecessary waiting. Tony should already have come once by now but Steve – oh.

 _Oh_.

He’s stroking himself.

“Fucking hell, Steve.” Tony moans, dropping back onto the bed unceremoniously because fuck, fuck _, fuck_! That’s so hot.

He scrambles up again, sitting up properly now and he takes himself in his own hand, left palm flat on the bed and he _watches_ , wishing he could have this recorded – hell, what is he thinking, the whole place is rigged with camera, of course he has this on film. He’s so going to rub himself raw revisiting this in future.

“Fuck.” He breathes, catching Steve’s challenging eyes, those smug blown out blue circles – _bastard_.

He’s doing this on purpose. Driving Tony mad, because shit, he’s fucking his own fist! Just fucking – 

Standing there with his cock in his hand and he’s jacking himself all the while he looks straight _at Tony_.

His eyes dart all over Tony’s body; his mouth, his chest, his arm. To Tony fucking his own fist and his widespread legs and then back to Tony’s eyes.

“Fuck, baby.” Tony gasps, watching the generous spurts of pre-come and the way they dribble down Steve’s hand. “That’s right, that’s really – yeah.” Yeah.

“You want a taste?” Steve asks, cocking his head slightly to left.

Tony nods, heady with wants, “Yeah, fuck. Of course I wanna taste, darling. C’mere.”

Steve’s hand stills around his dick, and he offers his soiled fingers just as Tony scrambles onto his knees and hands. Mouth open to suck them in. Taste that familiar burst of pre-ejaculation on his tongue and yes, _yes_. That’s just – 

“Mmm…,” He hums around Steve’s fingers, holding onto his thick wrist as he licks thoroughly, not one, not two but every inch of his hand that’s streaked with sticky pre-come.

All the way to his wrist where Tony’s own fingers catch some and he lick them too, grinning up at Steve like a cat that got the cream.

Steve’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, watching Tony’s mouth and his catches Tony by his jaw when Tony finally lets go of his hand.

“Want my cock?”

Tony moans, head butting at Steve’s hard abs, hot skin against his own and he rolls so his cheek’s plastered there.

God, he can smell Steve’s cock from this proximity and he goes for purchase, wants to take it by hand then guide it to his mouth but before Tony could touch, Steve grabs his wrist.

He nudges Tony’s chin with his other hand until Tony’s looking up at him. Still on his knees and one hand flat on the bed, supporting his weight as he props his chin up on Steve’s abdomen.

“Answer me.” Steve demands, fingertips digging along Tony’s jaw. T

ony peppers a chaste kiss over his stomach and grins. “I always want your cock, sugarplum. ‘M a slut for it.”

Steve grip around his jaw tightens, his inhale is shaky but otherwise he refuses to show how much Tony’s words affected him.

Instead, he pushes his thumb between Tony’s teeth and says, “Open.”

He keeps pressing his thumb down Tony’s lower teeth until his jaw gives. “Wider, Tony. You know how big I am.”

And lord, does Tony know _exactly_ how big Steve is. _Fuck_ , Tony thinks. He got some snarky retort for him, but he can’t voice it out when Steve’s got his mouth occupied the way he does.

He lets his jaw fall as far as it can and when he can’t anymore, Steve slides his spit slicked thumb out of Tony’s mouth, streaking his cheek and jaw wet as he drags it over so he can grab Tony by his chin, tip it up and take a good look of him.

“Perfect,” he says, before he guides Tony’s head lower, and he uses his free hand to guide his cock into Tony’s open mouth.

“You like when I feed you my cock, mister?” Tony tries to moan, mouth incredibly full and fuller because holy – 

Tony wasn’t kidding when he said that Steve was big – scratch that – he’s huge. Monstrous.

But Tony had had him so many time so the moment that hefty weight of Steve’s large cock hits his tongue, his jaw is already relaxing, his cheek muscles giving, moulding to fit Steve in and he takes and takes, liberally, generous to a fault as he lets Steve slide deep and down his throat – 

_Fuck_ , he thinks weakly. _He’s in fucking heaven and this will be a swell way to go really._

Steve swats his hand when he tries to touch and Tony obediently keeps them down. Enjoying the pace that Steve sets; slow, short thrusts with his fingers clutched around Tony’s hair as he guides Tony’s head back and forth.

Once or twice, he pulls Tony’s head all the way back until the bulbous head of his cock strains around Tony’s lips and he pushes back - his thumb tracing the swell of his erection pushed against Tony’s cheek wall - until the base.

Tony sighs when that happens. When Steve’s pubic hair tickles his face and nose and his musk invades his sensory and they’re all that occupies his brain.

Steve groans when Tony swallows around his cock. Every time Tony sucks, he sighs, pats his hair and cheek and he tells him, “That feels real good, honey.”

The next time he pulls out, he pulls out until his cock pops out of Tony’s mouth. Tony whines but Steve drags him up onto his knees and he swallows that sound. Eagerly sealing their mouths and he sucks on those swollen lips, groans at the taste of himself on Tony’s tongue and it’s an addiction really.

The most wicked, incurable kind of addiction to touch the heaven each time he kisses Tony and Tony kisses him back just as hungrily. Desperate and urgent like he can’t get enough of Steve and Steve completely understands that.

His own hands wander all over Tony, greedily feeling his naked skin; hot and slightly sticky with sweat but god, he’s everything Steve knows and will ever want.

They’re sloppy and frantic in their searches and purchases. Missing each other’s mouth several times and they laugh every time that happens. Not so funny as much as it’s arousing.

To just feel their skin against each other; all of them, naked and bare, the scruff of Tony’s facial hair on his own face and Steve rolls his cheeks, rubs them up to feel that delicious beard burn he loves so much.

To feel Tony’s breaths, hot and damp on his skin. On everywhere Tony’s mouth grazes; his cheeks, nose, eyes lids, forehead, chin, neck, ears, god, just – _everywhere_. And that toe-curling friction that comes whenever Tony’s straining cock meets his own throbbing one too is – just –

“Tony.” Steve groans, teeth dragging over his lover’s upper lip, his own lower one trapped between Tony’s teeth and Steve topples forward, manages to cushion Tony’s head with one hand as he brings them both down on the bed.

“Oof.” Tony giggles, legs already spreading to fit Steve in between and Steve slides long and heavy over him, mindful of their aligned cocks and oh – hell.

“Yes, yes, Tony. God, I want to -,” He gasps, Tony humming agreeably to Steve’s unfinished sentence.

Something pokes his arm and Steve opens his eyes – doesn’t even know when he’d closed them – to see the tube of lube.

“Put it in, big buy. I have no more patience left.” His dark lashes are clumped from sweat, and his wide eyes are glazed as he urges Steve.

Steve himself feels wet everywhere, well, _almost_ everywhere. His cheeks feel sticky and his temple too, his chin feels more wet and he can see as he takes in how Tony looks; debouched, beard sloppy wet from spit and there’s a streak of Steve’s pre-come, left over Tony’s left cheek from when he’d deep throated Steve. _Jesus_.

Steve swallows thickly as he rubs away the come and wipes it over Tony’s nipple. “You’re messy all over, mister.” He tells him.

Tony makes an impatient sound, hips thrusting upwards, dragging along Steve’s erection and Steve holds him down.

“Steve, darling, sugar pie, _please,”_ he whines but Steve got plans.

He wants to _push in_. He wants to be completely seated in that heat, wants to feel Tony’s inside _squeeze_ around him, milk him dry. He wants all that, but he also wants more.

“I haven’t even stretch you out, Tony.” He tsks, pulling away to kneel in between Tony’s thighs.

He flexes his fingers around those thick muscles. Rubbing along the inseams, thumbs pressing and when Tony arches into his touch, he presses deeper, digs them in until Tony calms down.

“Don’t need stretching, honeybuns, I’m open, just, just stick your cock in, fuck me – oh, yes, that’s mmm...”

“Nu’uh.” Steve refuses, taking Tony’s cock in his hand.

He gives a few quick strokes before he lets go to take hold of Tony’s legs. He lifts them up by the ankles and he pushes them down to Tony’s chest as Tony makes a grab for them, huffing.

“Hold them for me?”

It’s less of a question than it is a polite request, but Tony complies nonetheless. Hooking both arms around his knees and keeping them to his chest as Steve settles. One hand prying open an arse cheek while another uncaps the lube.

“You gonna eat me out, stud?” Tony asks, breathless.

Steve contemplates, the lube is open but he hasn’t squeezed it out. “You want that?”

Tony chuckles, head tipping back on the mattress, “I don’t know, big guy. You’re the man with the plan.”

Steve rubs a thumb over the furled rim. _Liar_ , he thinks fondly. Tony’s still tight. He’s always tight, doesn’t matter if Steve fucked him or fisted him until he’s gaping, the next day it always feels like it’s their first time all over again; incredibly _tight_.

“You have a plan for me, right?” Tony asks breathily, snapping Steve’s focus back to him and Steve smirks.

Of course, he does. “For my fella, always,” He purrs, leaning in for a kiss.

Tony smiles dopily, letting go of his legs to hold Steve’s head and they kiss for a while, just savouring the moment and the feel of their mouths.

Steve leisurely strokes Tony and when he pulls away, it’s with a promise, “I’m gonna take care of you, okay?”

Tony nods, readily accepting when Steve pushes his legs to him. “Okay.” He sighs and Steve sets back to work, squeezing out the lube this time.


	2. Chapter 2

The thing with Tony is, he’s finicky.

For someone who can get very horny, it’s not easy to make him orgasm and there are varieties of reasons for that. Steve understands all of them - took some time to realise what they are and make connections but Tony had been very patient guiding him through their intimate moments.

He’d told Steve why, explained himself and for a while he’d been abortive of his own pleasure; saying it was alright as long as Steve came. No matter how ever many times Tony would generously pleasure him and that it absolutely _didn’t matter_ if he didn’t in the end because;

_“It’s fine stud, I’ve had my fill before. I don’t work as well as I used to.”_

But the thing is, it didn’t feel so fine for Steve.

It _wasn’t_ okay, and Steve, he thought about the unfairness of the whole thing night and day. Until it became the only thing he thought about and he’d talked to Tony again and again, with every time Tony asking him not to worry about it.

 _“It’s as good as orgasming watching you come, sweetheart,”_ he’d told Steve.

But Steve was yet to see how pleasure spilled over and overwhelmed Tony, and he wasn’t having that. So, one day, he’d asked Tony to let him.

_“I just want to try, can I?”_

_“Steve.”_

_“Please?”_

Tony had sighed and given in, _“You know I can’t say no to you.”_

 _“You can,”_ Steve told him.

Just because it was what _he_ wanted, didn’t mean Tony had to agree to something he was uncomfortable for. But Tony had shrugged him off. Told him it was fine.

 _“I know you’d take care of me_.”

It was also the first time they had both sat down and talked about safe words and the traffic light system. They didn’t end up using the safe word and all of Tony’s lights had been green till the end, but they were necessary precaution nonetheless.

Plus, Steve managed to make Tony come for the first time in five years that night.

Tony had looked just as stunned as Steve had been. Stomach soiled, cheeks flushed pink, curls damp with sweat and overall, _stunningly_ debauched.

And they had laughed - both out of relief more than anything and the next time they had sex, Steve tried something else and the next time, something else and it went on like that until Steve has a list of things pinned in the back of his head that he knows for sure will work like magic on Tony.

For example, Tony’s sensitive to rimming.

But only if he’s been stretched out. Once Steve has fingered him loose by at least two fingers width and he can fit his tongue in and Tony will _shudder._ His toes will curl and he’ll fist around Steve’s hair and push him closer. Just like he’s doing now.

Which is why their lubes are all edible and Steve decides the flavours because those things are going into his mouth in the end, and it’s fine. He’d do with non-edible lubes too if it meant to pleasure Tony but hey, when you can help yourself with the luxury of choices, might as well right? 

Tony also loves commentaries.

The dirtier, the better. But Steve still has trouble adapting his vocabulary to that.

Tony keeps assuring him; saying whatever Steve says - even if they’re as dry as tea leaves - they go straight to his dick. But Steve has also been learning, and he’s really good at learning, so today it’s -

“You like when I lick you like this? Like my tongue _in_ there? You want my fingers too, mister? If you can only see how gorgeous you look, wide open like this. God Tony, you’re just eating up my fingers like they’re nothing.”

“Told you I can take your whole hand,” Tony pants, thighs cramming up the sides of Steve’s head, squeezing.

“I bet you can, sugar. I bet you can take both my hand _and_ my cock at the same time.”

Anatomically, possible or not, Steve doesn’t want to think about it. But saying that makes Tony arch up and groan and _that_ is exactly the reason why Steve said that.

He learnt that sometimes, you say things; crazy, impossible things, and when it’s in the middle someone’s pleasure, they’re going to be gorgeously affected by those things. Again, doesn’t matter whether it’s sensible or not.

Steve gives another lave over Tony’s stretched out opening, pushes two fingers in. Nips at the soft skin on the inside of Tony’s thigh and he smirks against it as he sneaks his other hand to pinch at Tony’s nipple.

Stealthy, unexpected move that makes Tony gasps, “Fuck. God, fuck, Steve -,” and he moans, yanking at the base of Steve’s skull – wonderful. Just the reaction he expected.

Steve twists his nipple. Hooks his fingers - tips brushing at prostate and he readies another finger - humming, licking a long stripe from the stretched rim to Tony’s balls and he takes one into his mouth, sucking lightly at the thin skin.

Just the _barest_ touch of his teeth and he tugs the nipple just as he pushes the third finger in and oh -

Tony comes.

“Shit, shit, shit -,”

He lets go of Steve’s hair, combing back his own, sweaty and sticky and he’s completely breathless even as he laughs, sees white specks when he blinks up at the ceiling.

 _God_ , he thinks. _God, Steve just –_

“You like that?” Steve asks, chin propped next to Tony’s spent dick, his fingers are still up his ass, thrusting languidly, avoiding his prostate and he’s grinning. Smug as he should be because god –

I do.” Tony cups his face. “Come up here. I wanna kiss you.”

Because Steve is _so_ good – too good for him. He learnt how to pleasure Tony when anyone else in his place wouldn’t even have bothered and hell. Even Tony had given up on himself but Steve –

He just –

He went the extra mile. Found out Tony’s buttons; where and when to tweak them just right to make him explode like that. Fucking hell.

“I love you, you know that right?” Tony kisses him, chaste and repeatedly.

Simply presses his lips all over Steve’s face and back to his spit slick mouth. Thumb wiping over the wetness all around it because that is all for him.

Steve is so _messy_. His gorgeous face streaked in saliva and his lips are red and swollen and he tastes of Tony because it’s all for Tony. He did this _for_ Tony.

Steve hums, the fingers around Tony’s nipple leaving to collect the mess on his stomach and he brings that streak of come up to cover his nipple with it, twisting and pinching.

“I know.” He mumbles, mouth and tongue working down Tony and oh –

“Steve -,” Tony gasps, protest overwhelmed by sensation.

He doesn’t think he’s ready yet. He makes another sound as Steve pushes his pinky next to his three fingers inside Tony, but Steve is still so careful to avoid his prostate.

“Shhh.” He hushes, and Tony relaxes back into the mattress, trusting Steve. Letting him carry out his plan; take care of Tony.

Steve doesn’t go for his spent cock, which is kind. Tony doesn’t think he can handle that kind of overstimulation.

Instead, he pauses at Tony’s sternum with a wicked grin before he turns his head and swirls his tongue over the cum coated nipple. Tony shudders, one hand curling around Steve’s nape while the other fists over his head.

When Steve seals his mouth around the sore areola and sucks, Tony hisses a bunch of words, “God, Steve, honey, yess. Baby yes, just like – ah, yes, that’s mmph -,”

He can feel Steve’s teeth dragging across the raw skin of his nipple when he grins and then he has to go and bite it, making Tony’s head spin.

Tony whines, arching high into Steve’s mouth, blunt nails digging into Steve’s neck and he clutches onto him as he bucks his hips, chasing for the sweet sear of painful pleasure Steve’s giving to his nipple and at the same time, he forgets about the fingers buried inside him that when he bucks up, he accidentally thrusts them into him and oh!

“Fuck – Honey - Ah,” Tony shivers, shudder rippling straight down his spine.

He winds his legs tight around Steve, entrapping him, ankles locked below his ass, nudging him up, and he clutches Steve’s head to his chest, refusing to let him go.

He’s feeling clingy and it’s alright because Steve knows this side of him. Had been through this before and confessed to liking it.

So, Tony wraps himself around Steve like an octopus, letting go of the sheet to grab onto Steve’s ass cheek and he pushes him snug into him, thrusting up into his erection, eyes rolling back as he subsequently fucks himself into Steve’s fingers.

Steve moans around his nipple, darkened eyes looking up into Tony’s intense ones and he unlatches his mouth from around the abused areola, gasping.

He holds Tony’s eyes as he ups the rhythm of his fingers, fucking right back with every thrust of Tony’s hips and he groans, rubbing his cheek over Tony’s chest. All over the stick cum and Tony’s thick scars when Tony squeezes his ass.

His hips buck down and he starts rutting against Tony’s hip, breathing hotly against Tony’s chest, their eyes intense on each other.

“Mark me up, Steve. Come on me, make me messy. C’mon big guy, c’mon.” Tony urges, grunting.

Absolutely intoxicated by Steve; around him, inside him, on top of him. Jesus – the sheer weight of him. All two hundred plus mass, heavy and bearing down on Tony – _fuck_.

It’s just so hot how he powers over Tony, how he overwhelms him with just his Steve-ness and oh –

Tony’s breath hitches, almost sobbing as he whines lowly, just holding on for the ride now that Steve’s in control. The force of his thrust as he grinds down on Tony for pure pleasure seeking for his release – the utter reckless way.

Uncaring of the little sharp burst of pain that Tony can feel down his abdomen when his own release is steadily drying up, sticking to him and to Steve’s chest; the fine speckle of Steve’s hair tangling, sticking and pulling on Tony’s own darker curls, his happy trail – ah, fuck – happy indeed, he thinks blindly; soaring over and beyond.

The ceiling shakes over them. Or just, it’s Tony who’s shaking’ wonderful brutal friction between his back and soft, cotton sheet.

Gorgeous, _gorgeous_ heat. Heady smell of sex and sweat and sweet earthiness that’s all Steve.

Tony gaps and leers at him abundantly when Steve pulls out his fingers, a filthy wet sound then a quick flash of pull so Tony’s directly beneath him, face to face - not his chest to Steve’s face anymore - and Steve’s crowding him.

Bracketing his head with his elbows and he’s stuck to Tony in the best possible way, every delicious inch, including his own face which he then buries into Tony’s neck.

Tony kisses the wet curls, carding his fingers through them, “C’mon baby, wanna feel your come on me. Wanna -,”

Steve kisses him then; mouth, teeth and tongue. Tony can taste his own come on him and he moans, yanking hard at Steve’s hair; _cannot get enough of him._

“Wanna come in my mouth, honey? Want to fill me up?” He pants into Steve’s mouth.

Steve bites his bottom lip.

“Tony.” He sobs. “Ah shit – Tony, Tony, T -,”

And it’s _glorious_ when he comes.

The way he unwinds, the way he tips over from the peak of his pleasure is a thing of beauty to witness. The way his mouth goes ‘o’ as if he’s still surprised after so many years.

The way he always ducks his head and Tony has learnt to keep him from that; fingers below his chin to block or right now, a hard press of thumb beneath his jaw so he can see.

So, Tony can look into these baby blues, swallowed by dark desire and those sinful swollen red lips; all for him, for Tony. The way Steve flushes, the prettiest shade of crimson, all over his face and down his chest –

“Jesus, honey. You’re gorgeous.” Tony tells.

Because he is; he’s so fucking – Delectable.

Utterly beautiful, a masterpiece of beauty – and Tony _adores him._ Every single cell, every breath, every inch of him –

“I love you.” Steve mumbles into his mouth.

Lazy, soft, kisses, just to taste each other. To feel their lips and tongues and mouth.

He smiles into their kisses. He looks _soft_ , feels soft and heavy - collapsed fully on Tony –

Tony’s very own wonderful burden he’ll willingly carry for infinity.

He’s spent and sated and looks like he’s floating in and out. His eyes are back to the loveliest blue, soft under the sun, earnest and warm despite their tone.

Tony kisses his chin, his nose, hugs him closer, his own legs fallen spread, sandwiching Steve in between them. He hugs him tight and feels Steve squeeze him tighter.

He can breathe – of course he can. Steve is ever mindful like that. But the beauty of it is how torturous it feels to breathe like that – warm, humid, concentrated air.

To smell them, them and _only_ them, and there’s a part of Tony that wants to resurface for fresh air. To break the water so he doesn’t drown, but the larger part of him wants to sink in. Wants to keep sinking and _drown_ in Steve. In _them._

He loves it. He loves Steve and Steve –

Steve loves him in return.

“You’re mine, sweet cheeks.”

“Sweet cheeks?” Steve giggles.

Just a breathy, a giddy kind of chuckle with wrinkled nose and scrunched eyes which he’ll deny for the life of him if Tony ever brings it up. So, Tony’s been carrying it a secret for all three years since he’d first heard and seen it.

Absurdly precious, like a little bean that Tony just wants to coddle up and treasure but hey – Steve will not allow, so he kisses the tip of lover’s nose and he revels privately, “My precious sweet cheeks.”

Steve hums, he squirms and moves around a little. Still letting Tony keep him in an embrace and Tony finds out why when he feels a large hand swiping over their combined mess – Steve’s warm fresh release and Tony’s drying ones – and the same hand snakes down and down and –

“Mm,” Tony arches, three fingers pushing easily into him and he relaxes, welcoming them with a breathy moan.

When the fourth digit joins in just as quickly and easily, Tony kisses the man studying his reaction closely and he tells him, “Faster, big guy. Harder.”

Steve complies, nipping along his jaw, then his ear and he comes back for Tony’s mouth and he asks with an impish grin, “Still a sweet cheek now?”

Tony laughs breathily, shuddering at the feel of sweet curling pressure squeezing around his prostate. He lets go of Steve’s ass to grab onto the sheet and fist. His spine arches up and into Steve – flush. Skin to skin, and he wants to say –

Wanted to say –

Oh _fuck_.

He wanted to say, _yes you are. You’ll always be my sweet cheeks, honey pie, sugar plum_ , but good lord –

“Fuck, baby. That’s – Right there – Righ - Yes, yes, yes.”

Steve’s fingers pick up their pace, going from sweet luscious torture to desperately jack hammering into Tony – every jab a precise hit to the sensitive bundle of nerve within him, raking the last bit of pleasure out of Tony.

His fingers splay and fist and splay – unsure what to do, where to be – finally grabbing onto Steve. Clutching onto his head as Steve latches his mouth around the sore nipple he’d abused not too long ago and _sucks_.

“I can’t,” Tony gasps, keening under Steve’s care.

He realises he’s pleading a second and a half after his tongue rolls out the claim. He realises Steve’s kind as his deft fingers slow, motion silken soft in his inside as he flutters and squirms, making a mess out of both of them.

“You gotta fuck me now, big guy. I want to feel you in me when I come.”

Steve’s pupils blow darker as if they weren’t already and he asks, just as breathily, “Thought you wanted my fist,” with a slight tilt to his head like a curious little kitten.

Tony clutches onto his hair and yanks, every nerve within his skin tingling at Steve’s faux innocence, “That too,” he promises.

“Fuck me first. Your dick then your whole hand. Want you to feel how sloppy you leave me every time you fill me up.”

Steve lets out a guttural groan, shoving lightly at Tony’s chest as he watches him sink into the mattress, lewd leer lighting up his handsome face.

He’s a one word away from tipping out of control; from bending Tony in half and having him the way he wants, where he wants and how ever he wants. Not that Tony would be averse to that. In fact, if past experiences are any telling, Tony would be too smug to have been able to snap Steve that way.

But Steve is cautious. It’s the assurance that when he’s in control, he knows how hard to push or pull; but if he isn’t, well, he just doesn’t know and that tends to sit in the back of his head and nag him, ruining the moment. So, he prefers control.

Although, there are those times when he was the one who let go and Tony was the one who was in control.

Those times were liberating; a heightened sense of warm satisfaction that paired extremely well with the gentle squeeze of pleasure Tony exercised over him.

He likes to be tied down for times like that. Either Tony chooses to ride him or have him spread obscenely while he has his way with Steve’s ass, it doesn’t matter.

He just likes to be tied up, stripped out of control, utterly helpless with complete trust in Tony to take care of him. Just like how Tony surrenders today, trusting Steve to take care of him.

Tony likes to take him on his back, so Steve kneels in the V of his spread out legs and hooks them over his shoulders.

He catches the tube of lube that had somehow ended up in Tony’s hand with deft precision and slicks himself up liberally.

He’s filthy, he knows. He likes it best when its messy, _sloppy_ with the obnoxious sound of his dick working into the warm, wet sleeve of his lover’s inside. Echoes in squelch and wet skin slapping – he’s all for that.

He loves it with unabashed abundance, loves that Tony indulges him with them and every other single kink and fetish of his. Damn lucky he is, for landing a fella like Tony; gorgeous, kind and absolutely _perfect_.

Tony groans when he feels the blunt pressure of Steve’s cock push into him.

The slide in is embarrassingly easy, but luscious; warm and hefty and just everything he ever ached. He fits around Steve like the perfect glove. Custom made, as if someone above thought of Steve and created Tony just for him.

It’s brilliant, it’s a euphoric height that makes him throw his head back and _moan_ , simply appreciating the very insanity of how snuggly Steve completed him; inside and out.

Steve’s grip is tight and grounding around his hips until he bottoms out. After that, big broad hand skims high and low along his flank, over his stomach and his lower abdomen where it lingers as blue eyes lock with his.

Another hand slips down, between the inseams and a thumb presses bluntly over his perineum the same instant Steve slides out, torturously slow and lingering.

His hand over Tony’s abdomen presses down and the pressure accumulates; both from front and underneath. Amplifying the fiery senses within him as Steve fucks out and in; head of his cock nudging perfectly against Tony’s prostate.

It’s the technique he’d taken time to master. To savour the moment, to fuck slow until their souls catch fire and _burn_.

There’s something about the intensity of the focus, the lazy lingering between each touch and the aching heat of their slow work.

It’s the careful drag of his cockhead, the nudge against Tony’s overstimulated prostate which is borderline ‘stop, stop, stop, it’s too much’ but mostly ‘oh fuck, fuck, yes, please, god’.

It’s Steve’s thoughtfulness which rubs at his perineum, keeping Tony bursting in pleasure from outside as well as inside.

It’s the way he pushes Tony’s legs back into his chest as he does all that and leans forward so he’s closer. Eye to eye, mouth to mouth, so he can breathe out and breathe in Tony’s air.

So, he can catch Tony’s mouth with his own open one, press his tongue in and drink the moans and whimpers spilling out from there.

It’s the way he rolls his hips, abandons the sweet spot below Tony’s balls to catch his dick and rub him off hard and quick. Just the way Tony likes.

Just the way, Tony –

“Fuck,” Tony spills, surprised despite the anticipation.

It makes him chuckle, catch Steve’s jaw and fuck his tongue into his mouth until Steve comes inside him.

Wet and warm.

The gush of his cum like a sweet relief for Tony’s boiling desire. It’s as if, feeling it makes his nerves cooler. Calmer. Weird.

Tony clings to Steve. Goes easy on the kiss until he’s peppering pecks all around Steve’s mouth – _everywhere_ he can reach. And he rolls his hips just so Steve could _feel_.

Even if his inside tingles like sensitive needle pricks after your legs fall asleep, he doesn’t care.

He clenches and unclenches around Steve. Milking him dry. Making him groan into his shoulder and claw at Tony’s hips to make him stop.

“Too much?” Tony faux all innocence, rubbing up and down along Steve’s muscular back.

His legs are lax and haphazard. He couldn’t even confirm where his brain cells are so pray, he knows how he’s lain; strewn apart, _spread_ underneath Steve’s massive weight.

“Too sensitive.” Steve sighs into his neck, placing a kiss there before he comes up for a proper kiss.

“You’re not stopping yet, are you?” Tony pushes his wet fringe back and searches those baby blues.

As if on cue, he feels Steve growing harder where he’s still stuffed; inside Tony. He gives a suggestive roll. Grabs Tony’s hips, flexes his limp thighs in and wide and leers, “Does it feel like I am?”

Tony huffs out a laugh but whines when he feels Steve’s squeezing around his own cock, “Veto on mine,” he gasps. “Go all you want below the balls but above, I’m calling veto for now.”

Steve kisses him sorry, “Still want my fist?”

“I want everything,” Tony kisses back. “Cum in me all you want,” he gasps, “Then – ah, fuck – then you put your – mm – hand in me.”

Steve gives him a hard thrust which makes Tony see stars. Head dropped back he arches into Steve readily when Steve wraps an arm around his middle.

Pulling Tony forward, he sinks back onto his knees, sitting on his calves while Tony straddles his thighs, cock still sheathed in the warmth of Tony’s hole.

“I thought we’re following my plan,” he grunts, straining a little to reach for the lube with one hand while another still holds onto Tony on his lap.

Tony loops his hands around Steve’s neck and kisses his jaw, groaning when Steve pulls out his cock to feed more lube into Tony’s hole.

Messier, sloppier with the warm mixture from their first-round dribbling down his thighs and onto Steve and Steve rubs his insides in appreciation as he licks into Tony’s mouth.

“You got better idea than mine?” Tony nips at Steve’s bottom lip, gasping when Steve slips his cock back inside.

“Hmm,” Steve hums, guiding Tony up and slowly downward onto his cock with careful grips around his hips. “Thought I’d lick you before I fist you,” he chuckles, peppering kisses over the side of Tony’s face when he whimpers.

Tony chuckles breathily, whining into a moan when Steve pulls him flush and rolls his hips tightly. “You just -,” he pauses, hands dropping from around Steve’s neck to claw at his back. His inside tingles like bursts of stars and he closes his eyes letting his head drop back at the flush of pleasure from his prostate.

“Yeah?” Steve grunts, thrusting up into him, harsh and fast. When Tony goes limp with whimpers, he holds onto him tight and carries on.

“You like that?” he buckles up hard, the bed quaking under the force. Tony shudders into his neck, mouth slacking open as his nails dig into Steve’s back, clutching.

Steve squeezes his ass and roll them back horizontal; Tony onto his back, under Steve’s mercy. He pulls out till his tip was stretching sloppy pink rim raw and pushes with a force. Tony quivers under the pleasure, moaning as he arches up to Steve for taking and Steve gives. Abundantly.

He rubs a thumb between Tony’s rim and balls incessantly as he fucks into him.

“You like when I do this?” He pants. One hand cupping Tony’s head as they breathe into the same space; hot and heavy. “This what you want?” Another hard thrust, “Tell me, Tony,” another, “Tell. Me.”

And he comes. Body shaking as he struggles to find his footing. Hovering as he is over Tony, he doesn’t want to crush him. But Tony isn’t Tony if he doesn’t pull Steve in, wrapping limbs like tentacles and clinging as he shudders and shudders beneath Steve.

“F-f-fuck,” He shivers, “That was so good.”

Steve can’t help but feel pride well up in him. Even as he, himself is trying to calm down from his own orgasm. Even with his own quaking elbows boxing Tony to himself –

He shivers and kisses Tony. Then shivers again and laughs when Tony snorts.

It takes many long breaths for them to calm down. By which, Steve has rolled onto his back and Tony pulled sprawled over his chest, tracing random patterns along his breastbone.

“I liked that,” Tony murmurs, breath puffing out warm onto Steve’s sweat damp skin. “To answer your earlier question,” he squints mischievously up at Steve. “I liked that very much and now I’m gonna reward you,” he pulls away with a sigh.

Sitting up, he shuffles on his knees until he’s straddling Steve, cupping his balls and thumbing on his cock-head, “I’m gonna ride you and then,” he shivers, eyes closing as he sinks down on Steve’s revived cock, “Mmm, yep. That feels good.”

Steve chuckles, grabbing onto Tony’s hips, “And then what?” he gasps out when Tony clenches his insides and rolls his hips just the way he knows Steve likes.

Tony grins, picking at his hands and pushing them up, to the sides of Steve’s head and pinning them there. Leaning down, he caresses Steve’s cheek and kisses him softly, “You’ll find out soon, Captain Curious.”

“Yeah,” Steve gasps out bucking up into Tony, relishing at the shudder that wrecks down Tony’s spine and he smirks.

Tony slaps his thigh in chastise and sits heavily a top Steve. “Stop that. Just sit back and enjoy the ride for once.”

“I _always_ sit back and enjoy my ride,” Steve blinks up innocently. Tony rolls his eyes before placing his palm flat over Steve’s navel and pulling up.

He’s still clenching tightly around Steve during the motion which only makes the act harder but _god_ , fucking _damn_ , the tightness of it is indescribably delicious that Steve’s hands immediately snaps up to grab onto Tony’s waist.

He groans when Tony sinks down, biting back expletives roiling with vengeance on his tongue and this repeats for several times before his head feels too hot and heavy from all the pleasure and a whimper slips out of his mouth.

That’s when Tony takes pity on him and starts setting a quicker pace. Looser but _Jesus,_ the enthusiasm with which he bounces on Steve’s cock is enough to make him snap.

“’M gonna cum,” he grits out, feeling his fingers digging deeper around Tony’s waist.

“That’s the point, handsome,” Tony laughs, breathless from his effort. “Fill me up with your come, Steve. C’mon. I want more.”

Steve lets out a pathetic whine. Yet another whimper slipping out when he hears the filthy squelch of Tony’s hot channel echo.

“Yeah, stud,” Tony moans, “That’s all you in me. Right there. All you, warm and _wet_ – can you feel how wet I am?” Tony punctuates with a roll.

The sound that spills out from that is so damned filthy - an evident of all they’ve done so far - and it makes something inanely primal roar out of Steve that he growls and bucks up into Tony.

He clutches onto Tony’s sides, pulls himself to sit up and he thrust up harder and rougher into Tony’s sloppy channel until he _comes_.

Steve falls back with a huff, a dazed smile pulling at his lips when Tony follows suit. Face burrowing into the crook of his neck with wet heavy breaths that Steve holds onto with fingers fisting around wet curls.

He runs another hand down Tony’s back, kissing the top of his head when he shudders but he doesn’t stop until his fingers sink into the wetness that sheath where both Tony and him are connected.

Lazily, he swirls his fingertips, caressing around the stretched rim which makes Tony makes small breathy sounds into his neck. And then he brings those fingers up for a taste.

“Not bad,” he hums.

Tony resurfaces with a blurry, “Huh?” which gets answered as soon as he spots Steve’s tongue flicking across his soaked fingertips.

Brown eyes dilate darker and he looks something akin to feral when he huffs and rolls off of Steve. Even with the gasp he emits when Steve slips out of him, Tony determined in his motion as he stretches lower and lower until his face is at level with Steve’s cum and lube-coated cock and he gets it right then.

“You gonna blow me?” Steve crunches up for a better view.

Tony tsks, “Correction. I’m gonna suck you. And taste you. And then savour you,” he trails off, fisting Steve’s hardening cock.

He smirks at the result, bending over for a swirl of tongue around the head. Like a kitten licking at the cream, just a smidge before he pulls away with a grin that makes Steve snorts. Which really, is the only reason why Steve doesn’t anticipate Tony’s next move.

When he dives in for a deep swallow, taking Steve, all he can which is about only half of Steve’s length and the feel of Tony’s throat scraping at his cock-head –

“Fuck,” Steve collapses onto the bed, palming his face. “Fuck, that’s so good,” he shudders, a giddy grin splitting his face.

Tony hums around his cock, lips stretched taught, cheeks full and eyes dark, fixed on Steve as he works a hand around the left out half with a cheeky wink and Steve falls for him all over again.

He cards his fingers through those damp curls, admiring the silvers highlighting at random as he rubs a thumb in circle around Tony’s temple.

He’s breathless, a little overwhelmed by Tony’s expertise and he’s tense, abs straining, neck flexed to watch Tony work him like he knows well and how.

When Tony pulls back and rasps out, “More?” Steve nods, mouth slack and pupils blow wide with lust. His head jerking up and down enthusiastically answering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ends here, i've ran out of interest to make more of this


End file.
